The human body must rid itself of body fluids in the form of urine. This urine is accumulated in the bladder where it is stored, stretching its elastic like walls until the bladder sends a signal to the brain that it has attained “full” status. While the bladder has been receiving this urine it has been expanding and forcing the walls to stretch. This stretching in turn continues to create an increased pressure on the urine which is being held in check by the squeezing of the urinary tube which is surrounded by the stronger muscle of the prostate gland. When the brain receives the signal from the bladder that it is “full” it in turn sends a signal to the prostate gland to release or relax the pressure on the urinary tube allowing the urine; under pressure, to pass through the urinary tube located in the male penis. The wall of urinary tube in the penis expands as the pressurized urine enters it and flows toward the outlet or head of the penis where it is expelled by the bladder pressure. As the bladder pressure is reduced and the urine flow is diminished, the prostate again increases its pressure on the urinary tube as that bladder empties itself. The bladder is again ready to accept urine which will again be kept in check as the prostate muscle again squeezes the urinary tube and the process starts all over again. Due to the released amount of urine and the reduction in bladder pressure to expel the last of the urine, the walls of the urinary tube and the muscles of the penis puts the squeeze on any remaining urine and empties the urinary tube. The urine; having been expelled from the end of the urinary tube, which has now lost it's bladder pressure is pushed from the head of the penis and into space where it is immediately effected by atmospheric pressure and forcing it to create an arc from the end of the penis down to the urinal surface below. This stream of urine, upon leaving the end of the penis is in many instances fractured due to the unevenness of the penis opening and may create several fractures due to the solid stream along with many droplets breaking away from the perimeter of those fractured streams and are known as “splatter”. These streams and droplets under atmospheric pressure are being forced down into a resistance such as a flat bottom of the urinal bowl, a flat metal strainer, a somewhat flat rubber or plastic screen or an accumulated amount of water whose purpose is to create a soil pipe gas liquid seal in the urinal trap. Many of these conditions have been occurring for the last 150 years plus and has been the reason for the noisy sound of one urinating with splash and splatter of urine toilet seats, rims and floors. These basic same basic problems still occur today. In order to control the flow of these fractured and splatter streams of urine, one must make the receiving surface compatible rather then harsh. Therefore, a need remains for a urinal capable of overcoming these faulty, prior designs.